Shielded electrical connector typically include some form of dielectric housing mounting one or more conductive terminals for engaging the terminal(s) of a complementary mating connector. At least portions of the dielectric housing are covered by a metal shield which protects the connecting interface from EMI and/or RF interference. The shield often has one or more tabs, arms or other structural components which flexibly engage a shield of the mating connector.
With the ever-increasing miniaturization of electronics and electrical components, it has become increasing difficult to design and manufacture shielded electrical connectors which are strong and which provide a good, positive mechanical engagement between the shield of the connector and the shield of the mating connector. The present invention is directed to solving these problems.